Zoltan el Increíble
by Gudea
Summary: A veces hablar aclara un montón de cosas. Participo en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked y para este reto propusieron un intercambio de cuerpos.
1. Zoltan el increíble

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos.**

Esta historia participa en el** Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked **por la gloria del imperio de** Scontland Yard. ;-)  
**

**Beta: **Violette Moore

* * *

—¿Tú crees que se han dado cuenta?

—Te puedo asegurar que Gavin no. Parece que está en celo, no sé cómo quitármelo de encima.

—Gregory.

—¿Eh?

—Se llama Gregory.

—Lo que sea, tiene la mano muy larga. Tuve que cerrar el baño con llave al ducharme y anoche eché de menos la pistola de John, parece que tiene cien manos. Le dije que me dolía la cabeza.

—Tienes un chupetón en el cuello.

—Por eso tuve que decirle que me dolía la cabeza.

—Es muy fogoso.

—No le encuentro explicación.

—Hay gente que me considera atractivo.

—Hay gente que te considera simpático. Ah, no, no la hay.

—Con tu John no he tenido problemas. Aunque la primera noche resultó un poco pegajoso, al menos sabe captar una negativa sutil.

—Espero que supieras tener tus garras apartadas de él.

—Estoy muy satisfecho con Gregory, no deseo para nada a John. Por cierto, no sabía que te gustaran tanto los abrazos y las caricias.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Y mantente alejado de John, por mucho que digas, nunca has sabido resistirte cuando algo o alguien te resulta apetecible.

—Ayer me aburrí sobremanera viendo la televisión con él. A veces me pregunto cómo lo aguantas a diario.

—Creo recordar que había pensado alquilar una película de vampiros.

—Me costó bastante mantenerme callado y no señalarle los fallos del argumento. Creo que se ha enfadado, porque no volvió a intentar tocarme.

—Eres un patán, John ya sabe que no eres yo. Cuando todo acabe le explicaré lo ocurrido.

—No he hecho ni dicho nada que le haya llevado a adivinar que no soy tú.

—Estuviste callado durante una película absurda. Yo me hubiera pasado la noche señalando errores e incongruencias.

—Debí suponer que no iba a ser capaz de imitar tu incontinencia verbal y tu falta de tacto.

—Aún te quedan veinticuatro horas, puedes seguir intentándolo. Aunque ya has perdido la apuesta.

—No hicimos ninguna apuesta.

—Yo no hubiera accedido a hacer esto sin ganar algo a cambio.

—No pienso quitar las cámaras.

—Me queda una noche más con tu nevera repleta de dulces y con Gavin, tú verás.

—No te atreverás.

—¿Con la tarta de chocolate o con el pulpo que tienes por pareja?

—Con ninguno de los dos. Como le pongas un dedo encima a Gregory voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno.

—Tu mera presencia ya hace de mi vida un infierno.

—Podemos cambiar la apuesta, si Gavin… Gregory. ¡Por Dios, tu influencia es perniciosa! Si Gregory te descubre, dejo las cámaras y venís a comer en Navidad, si no lo hace quitaré las cámaras y los micrófonos, además de excusarte ante mamá en la próxima celebración familiar.

—Acepto el reto, Zoltan el Increíble dijo que el intercambio duraría setenta y dos horas, si ese zoquete no lo ha descubierto en dos días, supongo que veinticuatro horas más no supondrán diferencia alguna.

—Gregory a veces me sorprende hasta a mí.

—Te sorprenderá atacándote por la espalda, porque de otra manera… En cualquier caso, será todo un placer poder disponer de una sala libre de curiosos para disfrutarla con John.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan cortito, se me ocurrió esta mañana y no pude parar hasta que salió. Espero que os haya gustado.


	2. El increíble Zoltan

Y ya fuera del reto, este capítulo que es lo mismo pero desde el punto de vista de Gavin... digo Greg y John. No es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste.

* * *

—¿Tú crees que se han dado cuenta?

—Creo que Mycroft no tiene ni idea, pero en cuanto le dé detalles a Sherlock de nuestra velada de ayer, él sí sabrá que yo lo sé.

—¿Y eso?

—Hasta el momento no he podido ocultarle nada, no sé qué te hace pensar que podré hacerlo ahora.

—Fuiste cruel obligando a Mycroft a ver _Crepúsculo_.

—Eh, perdona, yo también tuve que "verlo" y no sé si podré recuperarme de la impresión.

—Conociéndole, no sé cómo pudo mantenerse allí sentado y no comentar nada de la película.

—Estaba deseando que lo hiciera, así hubiera podido "discutir" con él, marcharme "enfadado" y tener una excusa para dormir arriba; pero incluso se tragó sin chistar la parte en la que el tipo inexpresivo empezaba a brillar bajo el sol y la niñata esa comenzaba a babear.

—Siempre he dicho que es un santo y que tiene toda la paciencia del mundo, sólo hay que ver cómo aguanta las tonterías de Sherlock.

—Tanto como un santo...

—Lo es. Yo esta noche seguiré con mi estrategia de acoso y derribo. O le meto mano o me pega un puñetazo.

—Cuidatito con lo que haces, que el cuerpo será el de Mycroft, pero lo que lleva dentro es mío.

—Bueno, bueno… John "Sherlock es mío" Watson, no sabía que fueras tan posesivo. ¡Y te ruborizas!

—No soy posesivo, es que no me gusta compartir. Puedes sobarlo un poco, lo justo para que se sienta incómodo como hice yo con Mycroft, pero sin pasarte.

—Sherlock debe de creer que sólo pienso en sexo. Ayer le tuve que hacer un buen chupetón antes de que se buscara la excusa de un dolor de cabeza. Aunque la verdad que me ha gustado ver la marca sobre el cuello de Mycroft. Tal vez cuando recupere su cuerpo debiéramos...

—¡Argh! No te desvíes de la cuestión principal. Quizá deba volver a mostrarme cariñoso con Mycroft, a ver por dónde se escapa.

—Tampoco es necesario pasarse con lo cariñoso.

—Ya, porque el posesivo soy yo, ¿no?

—Es que le echo de menos.

—Yo también a Sherlock.

—¿Qué narices habrán apostado?

—¿Esos dos idiotas? Cualquier cosa, no pillé toda la conversación, sólo que iban a comprobar si les conocíamos tan bien como para descubrir el intercambio de mentes.

—Tan inteligentes para todo y míralos, haciendo el payaso por una apuesta.

—Que se dejen de payasadas entonces, yo duermo mejor con Sherlock junto a mí.

—Duermes con Sherlock junto a ti, al menos con su cuerpo.

—No es lo mismo, sé que la mente es la de Mycroft y le quita todo el encanto. A Sherlock le gusta dormir abra… Estooo, que decía que echo de menos a Sherlock.

—Jajajajajajajaja. Venga, sólo tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia, en veinticuatro horas todo volverá a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, aprovechemos que por una vez podemos burlarnos de ellos.


End file.
